The Next Generation
by POTC-HarryPotter
Summary: During a raid at an old enemies home, Ron and Harry rescue a young witch who has been a prisoner all her life and has never known Hogwarts. What effect will she have over Harry's oldest child, James? Next Generation Fic. Contains Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 Raid on Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer- All property of J.K. Rowling

Chapter One- Raid on Malfoy Manor

It was one of the hottest summers in Britain for at least five years. James Sirius Potter was playing Quidditch with his brother Albus and cousins Rose and Hugo, Weasley vs. Potter. James had been so thrilled when he found out he had been made Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor house that he had been determined to practise every free moment he had during the summer before he started his sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Pass the quaffle, Hugo!" Rose was yelling at her younger brother, who snapped out of his daze and throws it awkwardly to her. Hugo wasn't as good as his sister, maybe this was the age difference, Rose is fifteen and he is thirteen, but also seems to be that he is easily nervous, so gets clumsy on the field. Rose was an excellent chaser, nearly as good as James, and was also a Chaser. James started flying towards Rose, chasing her as he watched Albus hover over the makeshift hoop that Aunt Hermione had conjured up for them before they started playing. Albus wasn't on the house team; he was more interested in studies and Prefect duties but really enjoyed watching and playing the game for fun. Rose threw the quaffle expertly towards the hoop but James was too quick. Before Albus even attempted to catch it James dived up from under Rose to grab the quaffle and start flying towards the other end.

"James!" Upon hearing his name called out he stopped and looked down, and saw Lily, his youngest sister, was waving at him from the second floor balcony of his home. The Potters lived in a large but modest house, with two stories and a big backyard, all cast with many spells so the children could play Quidditch without the neighbours seeing them.

"Pause the game," Rose said from behind him and James looked down at his little sister and yelled,

"What?"

"Mum says to come down. I think important is happening!" she sounded so excited by this that James couldn't help but grin as he descended with the others.

"What's happening, Lily?" Hugo asked when they reached her on the balcony and dismounted. Lily looked around, as though checking for someone listening in and said in a low voice, "Well, you know how Dad and Uncle Ron were called in unexpectedly to work today?"

Rose rolled her eyes and replied, "Of course, we were all here,"

Lily looked at Rose and replied, "It was a rectorial question, Rose! Anyway, they made a lot of noise when they came home and Uncle Ron practically knocked down the front door and told Aunt Hermione to get me upstairs and that Dad needed Mum out the front. Uncle Ron whispered something to Mum and she turned to me as I started walking up the stairs and told me to send you downstairs and the rest of us were to stay in Albus' room."

James was immediately worried that something was wrong with his Dad, so without wasting any time, he lent his broom on the wall beside the door into the house and walked into the upstairs living room. "Do as Mum says, everyone in Albus' room." Rose snuck her chin out and went to retort but James interrupted her. "This could be serious, Rose. Don't argue," Rose rolled her eyes and said dismissively,

"Lily has just a big deal out of nothing, don't humour her by taking her seriously." None the less, she did as she was told and closed the door when they were all in Albus' room.

James jogged down the stairs just in time to see Ron and Hermione enter the house. "Is everyone alright?" James asked immediately. Ron looked up at him and nodded.  
"Yeah, mate, everyone is okay."

"We just thought it would be best if the children were out of the way," Hermione replied.

"What's going on?" James asked and both his uncle and aunt went to reply at the same time but were interrupted by Ginny walking into the house, with Harry walking in behind her, carrying a girl who looked no older than James himself. "Oh Merlin," he exclaimed in surprise.

"We were doing a raid at Malfoy Manor and we found her," His Dad said as he started walking up the stairs, still carrying her. Everyone, including James followed.  
"She's going in your room, James," Ginny said putting her hand on his arm.

James nodded and looked at his Uncle. "Who is she?"

"Sophie Morrissey, she is Cruella Malfoy's daughter," Ron answered grimly as Hermione opened James' bedroom door so Harry could get through. James silently thanked Merlin for the fact he had decided to clean his room the day before. Harry gently placed her on the four poster double bed which was positioned on the wall right to the door and Ginny walked over to the large windows opposite the door and closed the curtains. "I take it she is illegitimate," Hermione said as she lit a candle.

"How did you know?" Harry asked curiously, moving out of the way so Ginny could sit on the bed beside Sophie and examine her.

"Well, she looks about James or Rose's age, and the Malfoy's were married before James was born, yet she has Cruella's maiden name and not Draco's,"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "Apparently, she had an affair while Malfoy was on that year in Bulgaria for the Ministry. Not hard to see why, I mean look at him,"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded and James walked over to the bed, and watched as his mother moved her wand over Sophie.

"I take it you brought her here because you're a Healer, Mum?" James questioned. Ginny nodded and continued her examination. James looked at the girl in hope of recognising her from school, even though her name wasn't familiar. Sophie had long, straight dark brown hair and a beautiful face, soft features and full lips. James noticed she was very pale but presumed this was because she was ill. "What's wrong with her? What happened?" James directed this question at his father who was watching Ginny intently. "Well, we were doing a raid because of the great amount of dark magic that was being detected from their manor. We found her in the Dungeons, sleeping on the stone floor." Harry said with disgust.

Ron continued, "By the time we had gotten to the house, Draco, Cruella and Scorpius were no where to be found. When we found her she woke up and told us that she was the result of an affair that her mother had while Draco was away, and because of the shame it would bring to the Malfoy's if it were found out, Cruella was kept in confinement and Sophie has never been able to leave the Manor. She begged us to take her away from here, Draco treats her like dirt and she's got the bruises to prove it," Ron nodded his head in Sophie's direction as he said his last phrase and James turned and saw bruises down her arms. Her clothes looked old, consisting of a tattered old white jumper and well worn jeans. She didn't even have shoes on.

"Harry, what are we going to do with her?" Ginny asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well, is she okay?" Harry inquired, seeing that Ginny had finished her examination.

Ginny shrugged and replied, "She will be, she's freezing cold but many has cuts and bruises, she's taken a blow to the head as well,"  
"Yeah, their were bloody traps sent up in the Dungeons, as we tried to get her out the floor collapsed and she hit her head," Harry said with self-disappointment.

"It wasn't your fault, mate," Ron reasoned.

"Oh my," Rose's voice, although it was no more than a whisper, made the whole room jump, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Who's that?" she said looking up at her mum. "Rose!" Hermione exclaimed, "What were you told?"

Before Rose could start arguing with her mother Ginny said sternly, "Okay, everyone out, I got to started healing her. James could you fetch me my kit?"

When James returned Ginny had Sophie under his bedcovers and from what he could make out she was naked, at least from the waist up. Thankfully, Ginny had her well covered by his blankets. "Her clothes were filthy and in tatters!" Ginny commented in complete disgust.  
"How could someone do this to their own daughter?" James asked as he placed his mum her Healing kit.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know, sweetheart,"

Ginny watched James look at the young woman with complete disbelief. Since Voldemort's downfall, she was glad to say that her children hadn't grown up with the same fear that her generation had. Their stories, Harry's especially, was very well known but luckily their children had never had to experience any thing like it. She could see the effect this girl was having on her eldest child. "Mum," James said quietly as Ginny got out a sleeping potion and quick-heal bruise lotion. "If I were to become a Healer like you, this is the sort of thing I'd have to deal with everyday."

Ginny looked at him with a grim expression. "Yes, but this sort of is rare at the moment. But accidents, Quidditch injuries, experiments gone wrong, they are often worse than this, James" James looked at her and nodded.

"You're still young, James. Don't worry about your career at the moment. You have many talents; there are plenty of options for you. But right now, I need your help with the training you've already had from me with helping her. Even if you decided that working in St. Mungo's isn't for you," James smiled at his mother and replied,

"Of course, what can I do?" Ginny passed the quick healing bruise lotion to him and replied,

"Apply this to the bruises on her arms the proper way I showed you. I'm just going to go get something for her to wear from Rose," Ginny left the room, closing the door behind her.

James sat on the bed and unscrewed the jar of healing lotion and dipped his fingers into the cool, thick, transparent gel. As his mum taught him, he held the gel in his palm for a moment to warm it slightly then reached over and picked up her left arm draping it over her torso so he had better access to it. He very gently applied to gel to the discoloured skin and started softly rubbing the gel into the purple and green bruises on her skin. He just about jumped out of his skin when he looked up at Sophie's face and saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him in fear and horror.


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounters

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter Two- First Encounters

"What the hell is going on?" Sophie shrieked as she jerked her arm away from him and backed up against the headboard. Her hand went automatically to the sheet to keep herself decent. What little colour she had recovered in her face drained away at the realisation that she was naked. She shrieked again and flew out of the bed and scrabbled to the corner of the room, the sheet firmly wrapped around her. Her dark brown eyes were widened his shock and fear, the sudden physical exertion of flying from the bed had caused her to lose her breath, her whole body heaved as she tried to get her breath back.

"Sophie, it's alright. You're safe here," James tried to plead but Sophie shook her head frantically, her long brown hair flying about her.

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Sophie cried out. "Look at me!"

"It's not what you think!" James begged immediately not that it did much to convince. Sophie was looking as though she was desperately struggling not to cry. James took a step forward and she screamed,

"Stay back!" She then sunk to the floor with a sob and James took a step back in an attempt to sooth her. Just as he went to call out to his parents they entered the room along with his aunt and uncle.

"James?" Harry questioned at the peculiar situation before them.

"She woke up," James said dumbly.

"Well I think that's obvious," Hermione pointed out as Ginny made her way round the bed, grabbed James and manoeuvred him away from Sophie and towards the others. James watched his mother sit on the end of the bed and say quietly.

"Sophie, none of us are going to hurt you." Sophie looked over at Harry and Ron.

"We took you here," Harry said. James felt his heart skip a beat when Sophie met his eyes again, this time with less shock and fear. Ginny got off the bed and walked over to them.

"I think it's best if you all wait down stairs," she said and motioned them all to leave. James left with the others after one last look at Sophie.

When they got downstairs James saw that the other children had been allowed downstairs again. Albus and Hugo were playing wizard's chess, Hugo beating Albus as usual, having inherited his father's talents for the game. Lily was working on a Potion's essay and Rose was cleaning her broom, a Firebolt 400. As soon as they saw him Lily jumped up from her spot in front of the fire and walked over to him, saying

"What did you do to make the girl scream?"

"Lily!" Everyone except James said.

"We were told not to ask too many questions," Albus reminded her as moved his knight.

"It was only one!" Lily protested.

"Sophie was startled when she woke up, that's all!" Harry said, placing his hand on Lily shoulder. "Now go and work on your essay," Lily pouted and walked back over to the rug in front of the fire.

"Rose, Albus, could you please help me with dinner?" Hermione asked as she headed towards the kitchen. They got up and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Ron and said, "We better put our report in,"

James, who had sat down opposite Hugo to continue the chess game, looked up and asked, "What's going to happen to her,"

His father turned to him and replied, "Well, she'll stay with us for the time being until we find her parents."

James' face darkened. "But they left her in the dungeons! She's been treated horribly!"

Harry's face was grim as he replied, "I know but we can't keep her,"

"Come on, the sooner we get to the office the sooner we can go home," Ron butted in. So the two older men walked over to the fireplace, Lily got out of the way and they flooed to the Ministry, leaving the three teenagers alone in the living room.

"So, tell us everything!" Lily said excitedly, bouncing in her seat on the lounge.

"What were you told?" James asked, looking at Hugo, who was currently taking James' queen.

"That when Dad and Uncle Harry were called into work today they had to do a raid on the Malfoy's house. When they were there checking the Dungeons they found Sophie in one of the cells." Hugo exclaimed, running a hand through his messy red hair as he looked at the chess board.

"She was conscious then, she told them that her mother had an affair while Mr. Malfoy was away and fell pregnant. Because of all the trouble it would cause Mr. Malfoy made her keep it a secret and hide Sophie away. She was never allowed to go to Hogwarts or even leave the Manor! But before they got any more information out of her they decided to leave, then they hit the trap and so on..." Hugo concluded.

"Checkmate!" he added triumphantly, James had completely forgotten the game and looked down to see that Hugo had indeed won.

"Good game," James said half-heartily, out of reflex more than anything. He was too busy thinking about Sophie. He turned to look into the hallway, up the stairs, as though expecting to see her walking down them.

"So James, what happened when you were up there?" Lily asked eagerly, her dark red hair shining against the light of the fire.

James hesitated before replying, "I'm not sure whether I'm allowed to tell you,"

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "We know everything anyway," her green eyes lit up and she added, "Unless it was something really exciting!"

"It wasn't," James responded quickly, he didn't want to fuel his sister's imagination. "But this is Auror business; I'm not sure how much we are allowed to talk about. I'll ask Dad later okay?"

"Alright," Lily replied with a sigh.

Rose entered the living room from the kitchen. "Mum says dinner's almost ready, so you lot have to go wash up." She continued walking out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" James called out suspiciously.

"To tell your mum. Now before you say anything my Mum said it was okay," Rose turned on her heel and disappeared up into the second floor.

With a flash of green light Harry, then Ron appeared out of the fireplace. "Just in time," Hugo said. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh good," Ron said excitedly rubbing his hands together. James and Harry went to follow Ron into the kitchen when a knock at the front door stopped them.

"I forgot! Teddy was coming over for dinner tonight," Harry said.

"That's okay, Dad. I'm sure Teddy will be interested to know what's going on anyway." James replied as they made their way to the front door in the Hall. Harry got there ahead of James and opened the door to find Teddy standing on the porch.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed with a smile and gave a friendly hug.

"Hey James," he added upon seeing him standing in the entrance way. James hugged the older man and asked,

"How have you been?"

"Can't complain, getting things ready for classes next year. You been doing all the homework I set you?"

"Yes, Teddy I have. But I'm still not used to calling you Professor Lupin," James replied with a laugh. "Even though you've been teaching Transfiguration for three years!" Teddy laughed and replied,

"Well you don't have to worry about that now. We are all on holidays so it's not necessary!"

Harry closed the front door and said, "Come on, into the dining room, you're just in time for dinner,"

The three men turned around and James stopped in shock of seeing not only his mum walking down the stairs but Sophie as well. She was dressed in Rose's white cotton dressing gown and matching slippers. She looked as though she had bathed and her hair was brushed and left down, the long hair ending at her waist.

"We thought it would be nice if she came down and had something to eat," Ginny said with a note of cheerfulness.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, smiling.

Sophie returned the smile softly and replied, "Much better thank you," Her eyes met James and they both seemed to be frozen in the spot, temporarily focused on her dark brown eyes staring into his honey ones.

"I'm Teddy," Teddy interrupted, walking past James to the stairs and holding out his hand. "Teddy Lupin,"

Sophie looked away from James to give Teddy a polite smile. "Sophie Morrissey, it's nice to meet you," she shook his hand.

"I don't recognise you, do you go to Hogwarts?" he enquired and Ginny replied,

"No, not at the moment. We can talk about that later. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us to get to the table."


	3. Chapter 3 Family Dinner

Chapter Three- A Family Dinner

What mindless chatter had been going on had completely silenced when Sophie walked into the room. Clearly, James had not been the only one not to think Sophie would be coming downstairs this evening.

James watched Sophie's face which expressed nervousness and awkwardness as she was led by Ginny to a seat at the table beside Albus, while Hermione and Rose were serving the food. Teddy took a seat beside Sophie and James moved round to the other side of the table, sitting opposite her between Lily and Hugo. James observed with a smile that all the kids were trying not to look at Sophie although kept sneaking as many glances as possible. Sophie kept a polite smile but was looking a bit shaky. James had to wonder at his mother's idea of bringing her downstairs so soon. But at the end of the day he was a Healer and trusted his mum's judgement.

"So Teddy, how is Victorie?" Harry asked as everyone started eating Hermione's roast beef.

"Well. She's at Bill and Fleur's for dinner and I've been at the Ministry all day so thought I'd come here for dinner."

Ron laughed from beside Hugo and said, "Still can't cook for yourself hey Teddy!"

"Oh I don't know, when was the last time you cooked Ron?" Hermione retorted cheekily from opposite him. Her comment caused laughter throughout the table. James looked at Sophie and saw she had more of a genuine smile on her face as she looked around at everyone. Their eyes met and James smiled at her which she returned. She then turned back to her dinner and James looked over at Hermione and said, "This is delicious, Aunt Hermione,"

"Thank you James,"

James looked at his dad and saw he was looking at Ginny and turned to see his mother watching him intently. James immediately knew they were doing that annoying thing of communicating without saying anything. It was always about important things so their kids didn't know what they were saying. James secretly hoped one day he would be able to do that with someone as well. He saw his mum motion her head slightly towards Sophie, giving away their conversation.

As James and Albus cleared away the dishes, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Kids. I want you all upstairs in James' room. We have to talk to Sophie," Sophie looked up at him with worry evident in her eyes. But Ginny put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Lily went to protest but Albus grabbed her by the shoulders and started steering her out of the room. James and Rose were the last to leave, James turning back to look at his father, asking permission to stay. "We'll talk to you about it later," Harry replied. "But you can't be here for this conversation." James sighed, turned and walked out of the kitchen behind Rose. As they made their way up the stairs, Rose turned to James and said, "We can still listen," James looked at his cousin with a raised eyebrow. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

"Exactly!"

Moments later they were all leaning over the stair railing, holding the extendable ears near the kitchen door, trying to listen.

"The only reason I was in the Dungeon was because I tried to escape last week," Sophie said quietly. "They didn't keep me there all the time."

"It doesn't excuse it, you know Sophie," Harry replied seriously.  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, "You shouldn't have been stuck in the Manor all your life anyway. Have you been anywhere other than the Manor?"

"Well, they use to take me to my grandparents house. But I didn't enjoy that because they didn't like me. It was Draco's parents you see, so technically they aren't my grandparents." Sophie sounded sad and it caused a pain in James' heart at how people could be so mean to an innocent child.

"But they really weren't that bad," Sophie insisted. "They just ignored me most of time," she continued quietly. "I was a reminder of something they both wanted to forget. Scorpius was kind though. He made copies of his textbooks so I could learn magic. I used my mother's old wand, they didn't know of course. Then we saved money that we found around the house and we ordered all my books because Scorpius is a year beyond me and I wanted to learn as though I was actually going to Hogwarts. It sounds like a really nice place."

"It is," Ginny replied. "How would feel about going there?"

"What?" came the shocked reply.

"When we were at the Ministry filling out a report, we checked with the Family Law Department," Harry explained. "After the report we gave there is no way you will be allowed to go back to her mother. If can pass a test that you are able enough in magic you will be able to start Hogwarts in the year you are supposed to be."

There was silence for awhile until they heard. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Hermione answered. "I'll be helping you make sure you have learnt everything properly and Headmistress McGonagall has agreed to come and test you towards the end of the summer. You can even be sorted here before you to school."  
"Sorted?"

"Sorted into which house you go into," Ginny explained.

"Oh ok, Scorpius is in Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy wasn't pleased when he found out. Ignored Scorpius the whole summer after his first year,"

"Yes, well that's because Malfoys a snobbish little... ouch! Hermione!" The familiar sound of Hermione whacking her husband made Lily giggle and Hugo and to put a hand over her mouth so they weren't heard.

"So yes after you're sorted..." Harry was interrupted by Ginny.

"That's all for tonight I think. It's been a long day. Come on Sophie, let's get you to bed."

"Quick, they are coming!" Rose exclaimed in a hurried whisper and there was a made scramble to get into Albus' bedroom which was closest and have the door shut before their parents reached the stairs. They all stayed by the door in order to here what was going on. Footsteps up the stairs then Ginny's voice, "You'll be staying in James' room."  
"What about him? Where will he stay?"

"You never mind about that, James doesn't mind."

James heard a door opened opposite them and close, knowing it was his from where the sound came from. Albus' bedroom door was swung open, hitting James, Rose and Lily in the head as it went. The three groaned and fell backwards, looking up at Ron's amused face. "You're allowed to come out," Ron said trying not to laugh.

Harry had transfigured a bed for James in Albus' room, but James still had to get his clothes. He was nervous about going to his room with Sophie in there but didn't ask one of the adults to do it because he did want to see her. There was something captivating about her, her large doe like eyes that were so fascinated with everything around her. Reaching his door, he did a quick look around to see if anyone was to going to interrupt him before softly knocking on the door. The door was soon opened enough for her face to become visible. She looked surprised to see him but smiled softly at him.  
"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Sorry to disturb," James replied. "But I needed to get some of my clothes."

"Oh!" Sophie exclaimed and opened the door completely so he could get in. She was dressed in a pair of Rose's dark blue satin pyjamas and cotton tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun that rested on her neck. He walked over to his dressing table and started to collect not only his pyjamas but a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"James," Sophie said quietly. James turned with his clothes in his arms and looked at Sophie who had walked away from the door to lean against the back of the bed as she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry I reacted like I did when I woke up, I was just scared and... "

"It's okay," James insisted, interrupting. "You don't have to explain. Of course you were afraid. Anyone would be in your situation,"

A relieved smile came upon her face and she replied, "Yes. This is all very strange to me. I sometimes wonder if this is just a dream."

Without thinking, James said, "I can't imagine what it would be like staying in the same house for your whole life, never leaving it."

Sophie looked saddened and replied with a shrug, "It's all I know."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"No it's okay; I just wonder what they will do when they find me gone."

James tried to read her expression but she was vacant, appearing lost in her thoughts.

"What going on?" Harry asked from the doorway, causing the startled teenagers to look up at him.

"I was just getting some clothes." James said automatically. Harry nodded and James turned to Sophie and said,

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," was her reply as he left the room, Harry closing the door behind her.

"Dad," James said as soon as Harry took his first step away from the door. "What will the Malfoys do when they realise she's gone."

Harry frowned and replied, "It's hard to say. They may want to get her back, so they can conceal her once again, but now she is out they know they can't do that so they may just ignore the whole thing. But they are going to be called into the Ministry because they could face charges of neglect among others things for what they have done to Sophie." Putting a hand on his son's shoulders, who was already the same height as him and still growing, having inherited the Weasley height. "But that's all politics, I'm going to keep Sophie away from all that."

James said goodnight to his father and went into his brother's room, who was reading on his bed. "Well today was eventful," Albus said matter-of-factly and James laughed as he got changed. "Yes it was."

"So, what's going to happen to Sophie?"

James turned and stared at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, is she going to stay here with us? Is she going to back with them? It's all very well to say she can go to Hogwarts with us, but where is she going to call home?" James had always admired Albus for his ability to be generally an observant person but when he did speak, it was normally to say something important, he didn't just chatter away. It was a bit peculiar for a fifteen year old but his family were used to it.

James shrugged in reply, having no answer for this, but when he blew out the candle and went to bed, he lay awake for awhile, wondering what that very thing, and wondering if Sophie was thinking the same thing.


End file.
